


Love Shot

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Masturbation, Music Video: Love Shot (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Kai catches Mark watching the Love Shot video and gives him a private show.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: SuperM Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	Love Shot

Kai had just finished working out on the deck of the mansion, so he wandered through the halls in search of Ten, hoping to get some studio time with him. He really admired Ten’s style, and hoped to learn some tips to incorporate into his own choreography. He was wearing a thin long sleeved white shirt, with a pair of grey joggers, and his dirty blond hair was a little mussed, because he hadn’t put any product in it yet. He knew his look was a complete contrast to Ten’s sleek and luxurious style, but he hoped the other wouldn’t judge him too much. 

He turned the corner into the hallway where Ten and Mark’s room was, and was almost to their door when he stopped suddenly because he heard sounds coming from the inside. He hovered just outside the door, not wanting to knock if he was going to disturb someone. 

He listened closer, and could hear the familiar melody of Love Shot playing, but it sounded more echo-y and tinny than usual, so it had to be one of the dance practice videos. Thinking that Ten must be watching the video for inspiration, Kai was filled with a small burst of confidence, and pushed open the unlatched door.

But it wasn’t Ten in the room, it was Mark. And as soon as the door open, he yelped and scrambled off the bed, leaving his laptop still open and playing the video. The first thing Kai realized was that it was his own solo dance practice video. The second thing he realized was that Mark wasn’t wearing any pants, and there was a wad of used tissues on the bed.

It took his brain a few seconds to put everything together, but when he did, he almost laughed out loud. He managed to stop himself in time, when he saw Mark trying to hide on the other side of the bed, his face beet red. He swallowed and tried his best to keep a straight face.

“Hey, it’s okay, we all--” he tried to comfort Mark but was cut off by the younger boy whining loudly.

“Hyuuung please just go.”

Kai frowned. “Are you sure? I mean, it doesn’t look like you finished.”

Mark’s flush deepened, and now his ears were completely red too. Love Shot was still playing from the computer, and Kai could see himself from nearly a year ago doing body rolls with his shirt half undone. 

“I could… help you out?” he said, raising his eyebrows and pressing his lips together.

Mark let out an inhuman screech.

“Don’t tease me--” the boy mumbled into the blanket he’d managed to wrap around himself.

Kai shook his head. “I’m not!” he said. He moved closer to the bed, fully serious now. “I mean it. I mean, unless you don’t want me too…”

Mark buried himself deeper in the blanket and muttered “Didn’t say that.”

“What?” Kai asked.

Mark peeked out, just barely, and groaned. “I didn’t say that,” he repeated, louder.

Kai grinned.

“So… what are you waiting for? Get up here.”

Mark sheepishly crawled back onto the bed, still pantsless under the blanket. 

Kai leaned over the laptop and quickly typed something into the search bar. The actual recording of Love Shot started playing, and Kai looked at Mark with a smirk, then turned to the side to start his choreography. Mark was still red, but slowly got more comfortable as he watched Kai dance to the song. 

Kai watched as Mark bit his lip and slipped his hand under the blanket. He didn’t say anything. By the time he got to his body rolls, he could see Mark’s hand moving up and down, and hear the soft gasps coming from the boy’s lips. Kai took that moment to tug his shirt off over his head, leaving his chest bare with his joggers barely covering his hips. The “Oh, fuck,” that he heard Mark mutter just encouraged him, and he fully went for it, deviating from the choreo to put on a show that would rival Magic Mike. 

At the last repetition of the chorus, he looked over at Mark, and saw that his hand had stilled and that he was breathing heavily, body trembling slightly. Kai finished off the song with a smirk, and then closed the laptop. 

“Much better, huh?” he asked.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, groaning and smacking his head back against the bedframe. “Yes. But you better not tell anyone…”

Kai shook his head. “Your secret’s safe with me,” he said, reaching for his shirt to go resume his search for Ten.


End file.
